


Tempting

by TurboNerdQueen



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:30:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1611827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurboNerdQueen/pseuds/TurboNerdQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're really drunk." The very notion that the infamous probender was not only completely inebriated but was full out coming on to the firebender was almost hilarious and unbelievable. If anyone were to catch wind of this, it would be the end of Tahno's repu— …Oh….'  ((implied Tahko))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tempting

"You're drunk… _again_."

The waterbender chuckled sleepily, looking up at…. oh, what's his name again? Fire weasel? Tahno shook his head and leaned into the other man, sighing heavily.

"So what? A winner can't go out and enjoy a drink?" He asked. Mako made a face at the stench of the cheap fire whiskey on the other's breath, rolling his eyes as he tried to push him away.

"Not if it means he comes to me." He shot back, trying to step back from the probender. Tahno took this as a flirtatious challenge and moved in yet again, wrapping his arms around Mako's shoulders and pressing himself against the firebender.

"Oh, don't try to act like you don't stare in the locker rooms. You're more of a voyeur than I thought originally. How long have you wanted this, Fire Rat?" He purred, slowly rolling his hips into Mako's. The other teen made a face between disgust and embarrassment, trying to disengage himself from the waterbender's clingy embrace.

"You're really drunk." The very notion that the infamous probender was not only completely inebriated but was full out coming on to the firebender was almost hilarious and unbelievable. If anyone were to catch wind of this, it would be the end of Tahno's repu—

… _Oh_ ….

Mako grinned slowly, one his brother had come to call the 'Bad Idea' smile. It would be good to knock the waterbender off of his high ostrich-horse for a while, but it would also mean putting himself in the media's line of fire. But the thought of bringing Tahno down with him for the while was almost too good to pass up.

Almost.

"Come on, man. Let's get you gone before I do something we'll both regret." He sighed, moving the clingy waterbender towards the street to signal down a cab. Said waterbender took this opportunity to tug the other's ratty scarf aside and run his tongue along the bender's jugular, oddly savoring the salted taste of his rival. At the contact, Mako let out an undignified curse and tried to push Tahno backwards, tensing when he felt the waterbender sink his teeth into his neck in an affectionate love bite. The Fire Ferret put his hands on the other's hips loosely and attempted to hold him back, closing his eyes in concentration as the Wolfbat continued to assault his neck with a barrage of soft nips, gentle sucking and fleeting kisses, cursing that the waterbender discovered one of his favorite sweet spots.

"Tahno, knock it off." He growled, his voice heavy with a slow and unwanted touch of lust. The other laughed huskily against his Adam's apple, moving upwards until he silenced the other with a kiss. Mako wasn't sure what surprised him more: that he had just let the asshole do that, or that he was still letting him without an ounce of protest.

_Oh man, I don't need this right now. First Asami, then Korra, and now this guy?!_

Tahno was the one to break away first, grinning up into ochre eyes with a sly wink.

"Just like I imagined it."


End file.
